


The tests of time

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based of the white lighter theory, M/M, they rot slowly, treehouse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off of https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622718by https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareliars/pseuds/weareliars !!Josh and Tyler live in a tree house. As the world around them falls apart, so do they.This is mostly in Tyler and Tyler's journal's perspective.





	The tests of time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acnasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acnasa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [until we drown (swimming with the sharks)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622718) by [acnasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acnasa/pseuds/acnasa). 



> I just really liked the original story so I thought I'd write one for myself over the summer.

June 3rd

A few months ago, Tyler Robert Joseph received a box in the mail. It was from a cousin of his who had recently died of mysterious causes. Inside was a white BiC lighter. He observed the gift closely, twiddling it between his fingers. The smooth material intrigued him as he fiddled with it for many more moments.

This memory had arisen in his head as he picked at his fingers, staring out the window numbly.

That was the only solid thought that went through his mind all that afternoon. He let his mind drift afterwards.

 

............................................................

 

June 10th

_With each day that passes, it gets hotter._  
_Summer came pretty quickly this year._  
_I've been spending a lot of my time in the tree house. It's like a second home. One that's less crowded and loud._

 

~

Tyler smiled as Josh crawled up into their little tree house. Josh is the only thing that makes Tyler smile these days. Blood forms on Tyler's lip as his smile cracks his pale, chapped lips.

"Hey, Joshie." Tyler spoke, in a quiet and slightly strained voice. Josh smiles in return.

The two ramble on about school finally being out and about family. About Josh's job and how Tyler doesn't have a job. About how Tyler's parents are afraid to push the boy to do very much after his teenage years.

You see, Tyler had struggled with depression and schizophrenia in high school. He saw and heard things others didn't. He felt things others didn't. All the stress had pushed him over the edge, to the point where he'd try to commit suicide multiple times.  
After all of that, his parents decided it would be best to keep him at home.  
Even though he no longer struggled with schizophrenia the way he did in high school, they still worried about him, knowing that he wasn't good at taking care of himself.

 

Thusly, these two chatted on and on about different things, passing each other the lighter, though Tyler held it much longer than Josh did. 

 

........................

(This was added on 7/20/2017) 

June 27th 

"Hey, Tyler?" Josh broke the silence that had fallen upon their tree house safe haven. 

"Yea..?.." Responded a very tired and unrespondent Tyler, eyes fixated on something off in the distance. 

This further proved Josh's need to worry. "Are you, Well are you doing,, okay?" Josh breathed, "I'm kind of worried about you,," 

Tyler's breath sharpened before forcefully jerking his head to look at Josh. 

Silence. 

Tyler inhaled. 

"I don't think I tell you this enough but your eyes are really pretty. Like coffee and creme,, and caramel,," Tyler gushed. 

This made Josh smile. His worry soon replaced with admiration for his mate. 

He scooted to the other side of the tree house so his legs would dangle out of the entrance along with Tyler's. 

Joshua kicked his feet in content as the two interlocked fingers. 

"I love you, Tyler." 

"I love you, Joshie,


End file.
